


Borrowed

by unspeakable3



Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [64]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Good Regulus Black, Horcruxes, House Elves, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), POV Regulus Black, Regulus Black Feels, Regulus Black-centric, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspeakable3/pseuds/unspeakable3
Summary: “Kreacher,” he said softly. “I have a favour to ask of you.”





	Borrowed

“Master Regulus!” Kreacher yelped in surprise, staring up at him with enormous round eyes.

Regulus was crouched in the doorway of his den, hands clasped tightly over his knees. “Kreacher,” he said softly. “I have a favour to ask of you.”

“Anything, Master Regulus!” said the house-elf as he scrambled up from his pile of mismatched blankets, all emblazoned with the Black crest. “Kreacher lives to serve!”

Regulus ran a hand over his face and wondered whether Kreacher would be so happy to serve if he knew what he was about to ask of him.

“Kreacher, the Dark Lord has asked to borrow an elf. I… I don’t know what he requires, but…”

“Kreacher will do it, Master Regulus.”

“It may be dangerous,” Regulus frowned.

“Kreacher understands,” he shuffled forwards and placed his bony, long-fingered hands over Regulus’s. “Kreacher will help Master Regulus learn what the Dark Lord is planning.”

“Kreacher…”

“Kreacher _understands_.”

Regulus blinked, stunned as ever by the house-elf’s unwavering loyalty and _trust_ in him. He took a deep breath, and nodded. “Do as the Dark Lord tells you. Watch him. Listen to him. _Remember._ And Kreacher?”

“Yes, Master Regulus?”

“Come straight home afterwards, and tell me everything.”


End file.
